


sick days

by Angeleyestaylor



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 08:30:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18890926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angeleyestaylor/pseuds/Angeleyestaylor
Summary: Rogers sick and it's Y/N and Ben's job to ensure that he feels better.





	sick days

Ben x reader x roger (fluff) 

Roger is sick so ben and the reader take care of him

Y/n walks into the apartment coming back early from work after hearing Roger had gotten worse. 

Hey, how's he doing she said pecking bens cheek. 

Not much better. His temperature spiked up to be 106. I got nervous so I called you I hope your boss doesn't mind. 

No no it's fine I told her and she understood. Has he eaten anything 

No, I tied to get him to eat some bread but he said his throat hurts too much 

his, we need to get him something to eat that's easy.

Ben went to grab his jacket. 

Where are you going? You ask 

I have to pick up a script very quickly and on the way home I'll stop by the shop and buy Roger some soup. I won't take to long.

Ok I love you 

”Love you too babe.” He quickly left the apartment leaving y/n with a very sick Rogers. She walked into the bedroom to see a strange caterpillar-like creature with used tissues scattered around him. R/n knocks on the more to ensure her presence in the room. 

Rog? Hey, I'm back from work how are you feeling?” she sat on the bed 

Mmm.” he responded 

I take that as not better.” she pulls the blanket that was over his head off so she could see his face. His eyes that were usually a light blue seemed dull and tired. Purple circles under his eyes from the lack of sleep. ”oh my poor baby ill help you feel better don't worry. How about some food. Ben's told me you haven't eaten all day.” without saying a word he rubbed his throat trying to tell her he was in pain. ”I know baby but we can't give you any type of medicine if you don't have anything in your stomach. How does a warm cup of soup sound?” he nodded his head. ”great.ok just wait for Ben to come back home with it from the market. Can you do that?” he nodded again. Y/n smiled and pressed a kiss to his matted hair. ” you know what we can do until then. How about we get you to take a warm shower so you can get comfortable later and not have to move. Does that sound good?” all he did was reach out and open an closed his hand like a toddler who wanted their parents would. Y/n stood up and helped him out of the covers and into the bathroom. Once there she strips him of his clothes and turned on the water making sure that it was more cold than hot. She turned back to Roger and helped him into the tub. He winced at the cool water but then relaxed letting it cool down his overheated body. ”see doesn't this feel nice.” 

He turned to her and said, ”thank you.” wincing in pain 

” Sh sh sh its alright no need to thank me I already know you're thankful.”

”I love you.” 

”love you too Rog.” 

From the bathroom, you can hear the front door close. 

”babe, how is he.” been calls from the kitchen. 

”in the bathroom Ben.”

”Hey, you got him the tub. how are you feeling babe? ” been leaned down to kiss his forehead. Before Roger could say anything Ben said ”wow you're still pretty warm. Rog honey we might have to take you to urgent care. whats his temperature?” 

”its been at a steady 104 degrees for the past hour. I think your right we’re going to have to take you to urgent care.”

“Please no, I feel fine,” Rog argued

“Roger you’ve been sick for four days and you already went through two boxes of tissues. You're not getting any better pleased.” 

“I told you I’m fine.” 

“Why don’t you wanna go?” Ben asked. 

“Fine, I’m afraid of needles. Always have and always will. There happy.” 

“So you rather risk your life than to get a little pinch.” he sighed huffing something under his breath. ”please love, they probably won't even give you an injection.”

”bloody hell fine I'll go. I would have fought more but I literally can breathe out of my nose and constantly feel like I'm dying so let's go.” one he got dressed you tested your palm on his head to feel his temperature. 

”feels like nothing changed.”

”let's get going then here I got your coat, its a little chilly today.”He said helping Roger into his jacket. 

“We love you, Rog.” You both press kisses onto his warm cheeks. 

“I love you both too. Now let’s get going.” 

After the doctor's appointment

“See baby that want bad?” Ben teased. “All the doctor did is make sure you didn’t have strep throat and prescribe antibiotics.” 

“You were being overdramatic.” You add. 

“I was not.” Both of you shot him a look. “Okay, maybe I was being a little dramatic.” 

“A little is an understatement hun. I told the doctor to tell you that you had to get a shot and when he did you started crying.” 

“Well, you're mean. You know I have a fear of needles.” 

“In her defense, it was kind of funny.” 

“No it wasn’t, I almost had a bloody panic attack.” 

“I’m sorry Roger, I didn’t mean to freak you out.”

”Its okay y/n. I know you didn't mean any harm.” 

”ok, you two let's get Rogi here to bed so he can rest.” 

”I'll go get some water so you can take your pills.” you pat his chest lightly be walking into the kitchen. When you walk back into the bedroom you couldn't help to smile. There they were the two loves of your life laying there on the bed all cuddled up together. Rogers face nuzzled up in the crook of bens neck as he slowly runs his hands through Rogers unkept hair. ”here you go, my love, ” Roger takes the pill, popping it into his mouth then took a swing of the water. ”look at my boys all cuddled up together. Move over a bit I want to join.” you sit on the edge putting Roger in the middle. We both press kisses to his warm neck. “We haven’t seen you smile for weeks. Please, can you do it for us? Please, baby, I miss your beautiful smile.” he lets out a shy smile. ” there it is, there that beautiful smile” you plant a kiss at his hairline. ”now get some rest well be right here when you wake up.” 

”you guys are the best.”

”we know” Ben Chimes 

You place another kiss to his head ”now get some rest, you have a lot of getting better to do.”


End file.
